Jeff hardy returns for one reason
by nature is the future
Summary: While cm punk became the top star in the wee jeff hardy became the top guy in tna but what happens when jeff finally returns to the wwe?


**Hey guys! It's been way too long since I last posted or even wrote a story, but last night this idea hit me and I just had to try to write it out so here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own wwe but if I did jeff hardy would surely be back and nobody would ever have to see ryback again.**

In the middle of the ring the best in the world stood with the wwe title in hand, he looked around at the thousands of fans who were chanting his name. Cm punk stood in awe of the crowed before him who loved him, at one point punk never thought he would get this kind of pop from this fans since it seemed that he would always be held back but here he was the wwe champion for over a year and the new face of the wwe. No longer was punk a second thought in the wwe he was THE GUY and he damn well deserved it. Cm punk let the wwe universe chant for a few more seconds until he put the mic to his mouth, everyone knew that him having that mic in his hands meant you better pay attention. " Hi guys" the wwe universe went nuts and proceeded to chant " cm punk, cm punk!" cm punk smirked at that reaction then lifted the wwe title above his head to please the sold out crowed in Cleveland Ohio. " I proved once again why I'm the best in the world last night vs john cena" the crowed then started shouting " cena sucks!" cm punk laughed a bit " Yea I know he does, I beat him just like I said I would. You see it doesn't matter who I face because I will always win!" The wwe universe was eating up every word cm punk said. " I changed things forever with my own two hands! You went from seeing a talentless great khali going for title's to a submission machine like Daniel bryan winnng the world heavy weight title."

The crowed then started chanting the infamous " yes yes yes!" chants " you see I promised all of you change and I'm still keeping that promise for as long as I breath!" The wwe universe adored cm punk and cm punk knew it very well " I'm sorry you guys might have to see me face a guy I probably already beat in the past, its just vince doesn't have anyone in the back who I haven't beat in the back" just then a song that's never been heard before started blasting and cm punk turned towards the stage when on the screen you read the words " see you in the future, JEFF HARDY!" and jeff hardy stood on the stage not dancing or smiling. He was simply staring down towards cm punk. The wwe universe gave him the loudest standing ovation anyone had ever seen even Michel cole and jerry the king lawler were stunned and couldn't speak above the sounds on the screaming fans. Jeff stood on the stage and brought a mic to his lips and said one thing " I'm back!" The fans in Cleveland Ohio proceeded to chant " HARDY HARDY HARDY!" cm punk went from cool and confident to completely shocked. For the first time in cm punks life he was speechless. Jeff smiled " it Feels good to be BACK! I'm sorry I had to stay away from you all for so long" some fans booed but mostly all the fans cheered louder for hardy.

Jeff couldn't help but crack a smile at the sight before him, here he was finally back in the wwe after many years away yet it seemed the wwe universe missed him just as much as he missed them. " man you guys are awesome, I missed you all so much. But I will get to you amazing fans soon don't worry for now I have to address you Phil" Cm punk picked up the mic and got his composure back " What the hell are you doing here jeff hardy! Wait please don't tell me those idiots in the back actually hired you back? Jeff last time you were in the wwe I kicked your ass and you lost your job" fans just stayed silent because as much as they loved cm punk they equally loved jeff hardy. Jeff nodded then said " You know punk I see things have changed around here but certain things never change like you thinking you're better than everyone. You see I'm not here for the fans, for the money, for the hall of fame or any of that…" jeff paused " I'M HERE FOR YOU!" Then jeff ran towards the ring full speed ready to get some but tonight would not be the night as cm punk ran out threw the crowd. Jeff flashed his famous two guns towards cm punk in the middle of ring...

All over twitter and the internet you saw pictures of jeff hardy's epic return, cm punk twitted " great the junkie is back and he's after me..."

In the back after the show cm punk sat in his locker room re watching the tape over and over and paused it on jeff's face " fuck i so never expected to see him back" Aj lee wrapped her small arms around him and gave him a sweet hug. Cm punk knew if anything would calm him it would be aj lee his beautiful girlfriend. Aj while holding him said " It's crazy that they actually re signed him after everything that's happened to him these past few years i mean haven't you heard punk?" Punk lightly pushed aj and looked into her eyes and said " well sorry but i've been a bit busy to keep up with the jeff hardy show, so please tell me what he's been up to" Aj replied " well a few years ago he went to jail for the drug thing, he came to a tna ppv so drugged up to face sting, he lost his wife and custody of his kid and tna gave him another chance and he pretty much became the biggest star in the company much like you became the star here" CM punk sighed and said " Well looks like i'm going to have to show him who's the best in the world again" Aj smiled and hugged him again but deep down inside aj was worried for punk because sure punk had enemies in the past who were bad but jeff would do ANYTHING to hurt punk no matter if it cost him his body. Aj lee was a huge fan of team extreme growing up and seeing jeff out there again in a weird way made her feel excited... Aj left punks locker room after a few minutes to get her stuff to she could get on the bus with him

Aj was walking towards the locker room when the one and only jeff hardy stood there speaking to a few of the divas. Jeff looked up at the little diva and knew that was Phils girlfriend so he excused himself from his friends and walked towards aj. Jeff stood tall over aj and said " Hi, i'm jeff hardy" Aj let the fan inside out and became nervous because its not like everyday you meet the guy you loved for soooo many years as a teenager. aj never shook his hand and said " you know punks my boyfriend right?" jeff laughed and said " yea i know but i just wanted to say i'm a fan on yours and i really think you're the best diva to be apart of this company in a long time but make no mistake i hate your boyfriend but i won't go after his family or friends or you to get to him because thats not my style " aj loved the way his accent was southern but she couldn't think like that she loved punk" look jeff you have no idea how much i looked up to team extreme growing up but punk won't give you a match so easily.. you're going to have to earn it since he's the top guy here and well your at the bottom right now" Jeff smirked and showed aj a contract. Aj took the contract and it said " one match with cm punk" jeff smiled and said " i told the fans i'm only here for one reason and thats punk so i will do whatever it takes to get to him and take him out! jeff walked away leaving a stunned aj lee but what neither of them knew was that someone was hiding in the shadows watching all of this unfold... " wow punk's surely about to get in some deep shit brock, i'm sure punk is off his game and vulnerable now thats jeff's back"

_i know it's super short but i had that idea in my head for sooo long! i hope someone can read this and write something smiler or i can learn the skills to really write this story the right way. I actually plan on brining in edge, trish and more into this story! so please don't be too harsh with the reviews ( it's been a very long time since i wrote and as you can see i was never any good)  
_


End file.
